


Against Better Reason

by batwaynebruceman



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwaynebruceman/pseuds/batwaynebruceman
Summary: (Previously Too Afraid To Love. Skank!Kurt, Nerd!Blaine). Kurt, McKinley's resident "badboy" and Blaine, the shy new student, are drawn to each other almost as soon as they meet, though neither understands why. They both have secrets they're hiding from everyone and when these come to light, things will change for everyone. Warnings: Strong language, sex, non-con, abuse, self harm.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Against Better Reason (Previously Too Afraid To Love)
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Pairings: Kurt/Blaine
> 
> Warnings: Very strong language, sex, angst, self harm, physical abuse, non-con/rape and discussions/flashbacks of sexual abuse

"When you feel like criticizing anyone just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had."

"Easy, Momma! That's  _The Great Gatsby_."

Blaine's mom clapped in glee when he got it right, immediately flipping to another page in her notebook. Blaine watched her closely as she did this, his heart swelling. His love for his mother was strong – anyone else may get bored doing the same thing over and over, but he knew activities like this helped his mom. At least, that's what her doctor said.

Truthfully, Blaine didn't quite know what was wrong with her. His father had never given him a clear answer, had always shut the conversation down whenever Blaine asked. All he knew was that his mom wasn't well and if he had to let her read the same quotes for him to guess over and over to help her? Then so be it.

"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you," his mom said in her soft voice, quiet from general lack of use. Lyra Anderson never really spoke unless it was to Blaine and even then, it was mainly when she was reading quotes for him to guess. More often than not, she didn't need words to communicate with her youngest son.

"That's I _Know Why The Caged Bird Sings_ , by Maya Angelou, Mom!" Again, Lyra clapped and flipped to another. They continued like this for some time – it was a Saturday and that meant Blaine had returned home from Dalton Academy to spend time with his mother. It was still September and school had only been open for three weeks but Blaine still religiously went home every weekend. Because his mom needed him. She was left alone for five days a week with the monster that was his father, and Blaine couldn't let her be alone for more than that. So at every opportunity, he went home to spend his weekends with her.

The two only stopped reading their quotes when Blaine heard his father calling for him. He got to his feet before he even thought about it, kissing the top of his mother's head. Michael Anderson was not a patient man and Blaine knew making him wait would only get him into trouble. So Blaine hurried down the stairs, stopping just outside of his father's study and knocked once before entering.

"Finally. Sit down, I have some news." As soon as Blaine was seated in the chair in front of the desk, Michael spoke again, leaning forwards. "You are no longer going to be attending Dalton Academy. This week was your final week at the school and I have arrange for all of your belongings to be returned from Westerville to here."

"Wait, what?" Blaine blurted. "I'm… Why am I not attending Dalton anymore? I thought you wanted me to go there because you said it's a good school, and you wanted both Cooper and I to have the same education you did? I'm at the top of my class, I'm in as many clubs and societies as I can be. I like it at Dalton, I have friends there."

"Yes, Blaine but that was  _before_ ," Michael snapped, sitting up straighter. "Before you came out with this ridiculous idea that you've decided to be gay, before you started hanging around with that blonde faggot, before you insisted on singing those stupid show tunes. I will not have any son of mine turn out to be a fairy." Blaine swallowed hard, knowing better than to say anything. The last time he did, he was beaten. Michael seemed satisfied with his silence and continued. "You will be attending McKinley High School, here in Lima. You will come home after school immediately every day unless you start to attend a club I approve of. You are to take care of your mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Blaine said in a timid voice, not quite looking at his father. Clearly this was the wrong thing to say because at the single word, his father flipped, throwing his belongings off the desk and getting to his feet.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stupid boy? He spat at his son, undoing his belt as he did so. "It's yes  _sir_! I let the first one slide due to the shock but it's clear you are just an arrogant little brat, Blaine!"

"N-No! No, sir, I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear it," said Michael, cutting over his son's words and finally removing his belt. "You know how much I hate bad manners. Now get up, turn around and get ready. Unless you want me to strike your face and let you start your new school with welts across your cheeks?"

With tears in his eyes, Blaine did as he was told. He didn't hesitate as he removed his shirt and turned his back on his father. Michael said nothing, nor did he react to the tears and whimpers that left his son as the leather struck across the skin, new wounds on top of old ones and fresh skin. But Blaine said nothing, knowing it would be much worse if he did.

* * *

 

Reputation was a funny thing. It was often the first thing known about a person and the thing that followed them around, no matter what. There were both good and bad reputations and for Kurt Hummel? Oh, his was definitely bad. But he was the kind of person who fuelled the rumours about himself because he wanted to see just how far they could go. Kurt adored the attention but he didn't let anyone get close to him and his reputation was one of being both mysterious and dangerous. Just how he liked it.

While the rumours were amusing, high school itself was  _not_. If anything, it was a complete drag and Kurt couldn't wait for the moment where he could get out of Lima and go somewhere better. Maybe Los Angeles, or New York. Somewhere that wasn't here. But that would take time – he still had his senior year to get through, after all. And that was going to be anything but fun, because Lima was still the same old boring town with the same boring people and nothing ever changed. And just like every morning before his first period, Kurt was in the school parking lot, leaning against his truck and puffing away on a cigarette.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

The voice annoyed him and Kurt's immediate response was to roll his eyes. There was a time where Kurt was friends with the source of the voice, where the two had actually gotten along. But that was a long time ago, almost in a different lifetime. And they certainly weren't friends now

"When I decided to use my fake ID to go and get one, Berry," Kurt replied in a bored voice, eyebrow raised at Rachel. She looked so out of place here, surrounded by people similar to Kurt, those who didn't care with their leather jackets, piercings and studs. And there was Rachel in an animal sweater and knee high socks. "And if you talk to me again, I'll tattoo your forehead. Fuck off."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but clearly thought the better of it as she hurried off, head down. Kurt watched her go without a care before letting his eyes wander across the parking lot. But then something caught his eye. It was a flashy car, not the kind you'd usually see in Lima, least of all in a public school and it definitely looked expensive. Kurt almost wanted to hop in his truck and follow it, to see where the owner lived and work out if it was worth stealing anything from him. But then Kurt focused his attention on the driver – an older man, about the same age as his father, by the looks of him, yelling. Flecks of spit flew out of his mouth and Kurt looked at who was in the passenger seat; a boy he didn't recognise, head bowed low and refusing to look up at the other man in the car. Even from here, Kurt could see how scared he was and raised an eyebrow, wondering to himself why he didn't fight back.

Kurt wanted to help, which was unlike him. He didn't care if someone was being yelled at, why would he? But then a nasty voice in the back of his mind told him he was just like this kid once. Before he stuck up for himself, Kurt was that kid, scared to fight back and defend himself against someone tormenting him. He'd just let it happen due to his fear. God, he hated that voice in his head sometimes, the flicker of the old Kurt Hummel. It was an unwelcome memory of who he used to be.

But now was not the time to dwell. Kurt threw his cigarette onto the ground, stamping it out with his boot and turned his back on the stranger in the expensive car, heading back into the school building without glancing back.

* * *

The idea of going to a new school was terrifying to Blaine. He had been at Dalton since his freshman year and it was all he really knew. Not only that, but his father had waited for the school year to already start before dropping the bombshell that Blaine would be leaving Dalton. It may not seem like a big deal to some people, but for Blaine it was. Knowing he would be starting McKinley three weeks after everyone else made him even more nervous. If he had started when the school year had, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But no, Blaine was behind by three weeks and that terrified him.

After a somewhat strange meeting with the school's Principal, Blaine was sent to the school's guidance counsellor, Miss Pillsbury. She seemed nice, but just piled leaflets onto Blaine's lap and told him her door was always open. For some reason, this made him even more nervous – wasn't she supposed to be helping him? But regardless, Blaine thanked her and with that, he was sent in the direction of his first class. He was already twenty minutes later his teacher would understand, right? He was new, after all.

Unfortunately for Blaine, his teacher did  _not_  understand why he was late and insisted on lecturing him about the importance of punctuality for a full five minutes before letting him sit down. Blaine chose a seat at the back, noticing it was empty except for one person. Blaine's face was bright red and he kept his head low as he sat, hands shaking a little as he tried to catch up on what he'd already missed.

For the most part, the lesson was uneventful. He noticed the other boy on his row watching him though, but Blaine avoided his gaze. He looked mean, that was for sure, and the last thing Blaine wanted was to make an enemy on the first day. He saw the boy again during his second class and avoided him again. No one seemed to pay Blaine any attention and he sat on his own in class, too nervous to talk to anyone. He felt lonelier than he ever had in his life. He missed Dalton, he missed the Warblers and he missed his friends.

Already, Blaine hated McKinley.


	2. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Abuse, violence, homophobic slurs.
> 
> A/N: Alrighty, here's Chapter 2. Yes, this is taking a little bit of a different turn than Too Afraid To Love did. But hey, it's a rework! It's going to follow a similar story, we're just going to get there a little differently. Sorry this took a little while. You may remember I mentioned going to Darren's London concert. And guys. It. Was. Amazing. I actually got to cuddle the man who saved my life with his music and have a conversation with him. He couldn't have been sweeter and he blew everyone away. AND I got to meet one of my favourite drag queens, Adore Delano! She was completely adorable and I loved every minute of her show. So I've been a little busy but I'm back with your update. Enjoy!

When Kurt Hummel wanted something, he always made sure he got it. Always. Whether it was sex, money or a tattoo. Kurt would make sure it happened. Usually, McKinley was boring as anything – Lima was a small town and his options were limited. It only had one gay bar, Scandals, and that place was seedy as anything. It was usually full of older men who wanted to take Kurt home, who would then grow violent when he refused. Kurt wasn't easy and he knew what he liked. Scandals was not it. The lack of new people to seduce was boring and Kurt was debating going to Scandals at some point soon, just for some kind of release.

That was, until he saw the familiar face walk into first period math class. It was the same kid he had noticed in the parking lot earlier that morning, who had been sat in the expensive car with the older man, shouting at him. Kurt hadn't noticed how attractive he was at first, too focused on the flecks of spit leaving the older man's mouth as he'd yelled at this kid. But now Kurt saw him, he couldn't deny how cute he actually was. And just the kind of person Kurt wanted to get underneath him.

But there was a part of him that was a little apprehensive. The kid obviously had daddy issues, that was for sure, and as much as Kurt liked a challenge, he wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of someone, especially when there was a chance they were vulnerable. It didn't stop him from wanting to talk to the kid though. He was waiting for him to actually look at him. But god, that kid was painfully shy. Kurt had seen him in two of his classes but hadn't spoken to him on the first day, as he couldn't help but notice how embarrassed he seemed to be. Or maybe he was just intimidated by Kurt. That was what usually happened with people anyway. They were afraid to speak to Kurt because of his appearance.

What really spurred Kurt to talk to the new kid were the jocks at McKinley. For the first couple of days, he noticed the new kid sitting on his own in the cafeteria. That was fine – from where Kurt could see, he would just eat his lunch, sometimes he'd read a book and he seemed to be okay.

But on the third day, the jocks seemed to take an interest in him, instead of just leaving him alone. Karofsky was the main one. At first, they sat on his empty table, seemingly innocent. But clearly Karofsky said something to the kid that he didn't like because his eyes grew wide and scared. It wasn't until Karofsky put his hands on him that Kurt got to his feet, immediately crossing the cafeteria and sitting directly beside the new kid. He saw the jocks tense and the rage in Karofsky's eyes that he'd been interrupted in whatever he'd been saying.

"Is there a problem here?" Kurt said with a sarcastic grin. "Only I can't help but notice that you seem to be bothering my friend here. And that's not something that I'm okay with."

"You know this kid? He was looking at us funny."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Karofsky's words, shaking his head condescendingly. "Karofsky. Everyone looks at you funny, because what they're trying to do is figure out how on Earth a gorilla managed to breed with a human and create whatever the  _fuck_  you are. Now, if I was you, I'd walk away before I throw you through that window over there."

Karofsky knew better than to bite to Kurt's words, and gestured for the others to follow him as he got up and left. Kurt could see the relief in the new kid's eyes and grinned at him when they were alone.

"Don't worry, the won't bother you again," Kurt said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel. You got a name, cutie?"

"B-Blaine. My name's Blaine. Anderson. Thank you for… Thanks."

The way the boy blushed had Kurt grinning at him and he leaned a little closer to him, watching him closely. "Blaine. I like that. I haven't seen you around here before, though. Apart from when you sat next to me in math a few days ago with your face looking like a tomato. Now  _that_  was adorable. You new here?"

The boy – Blaine – blushed again and ducked his head a little before nodding. "Y-Yeah," he said quietly. "I was at a boarding school in Westerville. But, uh… my dad wanted me here in Lima and living at home again to help look after my mom."

"Boarding school? Huh, a preppy school boy has joined the jungle that is McKinley. You're either brave or stupid to not know how public schools work." Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face and he sighed, knowing he was being a little harsh. "Hey, Anderson. I'm kidding with you. I came over to stop those assholes from harassing you, didn't I?"

"I guess. Sorry. I just miss my old school. It had a zero tolerance policy on bullying. And I'm learning that the people here aren't very nice. Apart from you, of course."

Kurt almost snorted at that. This kid really didn't know him. Did he seriously just describe him as 'nice'? Oh, man, Blaine really was innocent. But he wouldn't tease him, not when he looked like he was going to burst into tears at any given moment.

"So what did that asshole say to you, hm? I've known him for an unfortunately long time, so I know he isn't exactly the nicest of people."

Blaine's cheeks turned a bright red and he hid his face in his hands for a moment before finally replying to Kurt. "I… He said that I was looking at him weirdly. And I wasn't, Kurt! I was trying to make sure I didn't look at  _anyone_  because I don't want any trouble while I'm here. I've never been to a public school and I don't know how things work here, I was just trying to make sure I didn't offend anyone. It's why I didn't talk to you when we sat together and why I sit on my own every single day-"

"Woah, easy, kid," Kurt said, eyebrows raised. "It's okay. I wouldn't care if you were looking at him weirdly. He's weird looking himself, and he's a fuckin' asshole. Breathe and backtrack for me, 'kay?"

It was obvious how nervous this kid was and in that moment, Kurt decided to take him under his wing. He wouldn't let Blaine go through school being bullied by Karofsky. He knew first-hand how awful that could be. But now was not the time to dwell. Not when he was around other people. Those thoughts could be pushed back for later.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said softly, lowering his gaze. "I just mess things up so often that I wouldn't be surprised if it was all my fault."

"Blaine, I can promise it wasn't your fault. Karofsky is a known asshole. He probably saw you on your own, reading your book and saw an easy target because he's a fucking dick. Now eat your food and keep reading if you want, but I'm gonna sit here with you so no one fucks with you, 'kay?"

There was a tiny nod from Blaine, who's cheeks were red once again. The rest of the lunch period was spent in silence, but it was far from uncomfortable and Kurt actually didn't mind sitting with him. He wanted to protect Blaine from the likes of Karofsky, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

 

* * *

 

Kurt spent the rest of the day with Blaine wherever he could. It didn't take long for Blaine to realise two things: one, Kurt Hummel as a force to be reckoned with and two, everyone at McKinley seemed to know who he was. Every time they walked down the hallway together, everyone seemed to stare. It was like Blaine was wearing a giant flashing sign above his head. Kurt had told him not to worry about it and just put an arm around his shoulders protectively. But Blaine still worried. While it was nice to know there was someone looking out for him, it still made him incredibly anxious to be stared at by so many different people, so many  _strangers_. Not to mention that the arm around him made his bruises ache. But he couldn't ever tell Kurt that. He couldn't tell anyone.

Despite what he'd said, Kurt didn't seem like a horrible person. Quite the opposite, really – he stayed with Blaine to make sure no one picked on him and seemed to take a genuine interest in what he had to say. He'd even put his number into Blaine's phone so he could talk to him whenever they weren't in class, or even at school. Blaine hadn't expected to find anything like that at McKinley. He'd been settled at Dalton, with the Warblers, and never expected to be able to feel somewhat at ease in a school like McKinley just yet.

In the days that followed, Kurt stayed with Blaine for most of his classes. He'd insisted it was no bother, but Blaine had a feeling that Kurt was skipping some of his own classes whenever he could. Blaine found he actually enjoyed Kurt's company. He was constantly talking about something, whether it was to complain over their classwork or to tell Blaine about someone he'd met at Scandals who had always pretended to be straight. He enjoyed listening to Kurt, and felt a strange comfort from his presence, despite other students staring at them whenever they walked by.

"I really do  _not_  want to go to gym," Kurt said with a dramatic sigh, leaning against Blaine's locker. "Blaine Anderson, would you be opposed to skipping class with me?"

Blaine looked up from what he was doing and slowly closed his locker, a small frown on his face. "Skip? Wouldn't we get into trouble?"

"Blaine," Kurt whined, leaning closer. "It's last period. It's Friday afternoon. C'mon, skip with me! We can go to my house. I'll put on a movie, even a dumb musical if that's what you want. I've heard you singing show tunes under your breath," he added at Blaine's frown.

Of course, Blaine was hesitant. He'd never skipped school before and he had no idea what the consequences would be. Not to mention he hadn't even been at McKinley for a week yet. But no one had to know, right? It'd only be him and Kurt that did. And hanging out at Kurt's house with a movie did sound appealing. He'd be stupid to pass up the opportunity of a new friend at McKinley.

"Okay," Blaine said with a smile creeping onto his face. "Okay, let's go. But you'll have to drive. I don't have a car."

 

* * *

 

Kurt was glad Blaine decided to skip class with him. He really didn't want to go to gym; if there was one thing he hated, it was exercise. It hadn't taken him long to convince Blaine to skip with him and he was surprised, honestly. But he was relieved. Driving to his house with Blaine in his car was better than he thought. It was like Blaine had relaxed and he sang along to the songs on the radio, looking more carefree than Kurt had ever seen him. Maybe it was finally being somewhere he wasn't worried about being judged. It was refreshing to see Blaine so relaxed and it definitely made a nice change.

Having Blaine in his room was something else entirely. He'd relaxed almost as soon as they'd walked into the house. Burt was at work, meaning it was just the two of them – Kurt had done the typical thing, offered him food and trying to be a good host. But the two of them were currently laying on their fronts on Kurt's bed, watching some dumb musical he'd have loved when he was younger. The melodies were upbeat and annoying, and the whole thing was repetitive.

But it was completely worth it just to see the look on Blaine's face. He was so carefree and relaxed and he was pressed close to Kurt, watching the laptop screen. It hadn't taken long for him to fall asleep though and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he was just extremely tired or whether he just felt so incredibly comfortable that he'd dozed off.

"Kurt! I'm home, buddy, you in?"

"Fuck," Kurt said quietly, slowly getting up off the bed so he didn't disturb the sleeping boy. He hurried out of the basement and up the stairs to see Burt tossing his jacket over the couch. "Hey, Dad. I thought you were working late at the shop?"

"I was going to, but Charlie wanted to get some extra hours in. He's been taking his divorce pretty harsh and I think it's been distracting him. I didn't want to say no. Have you had dinner?"

"Not yet, Blaine and I have been watching movies." Kurt saw Burt's eyebrow raise and rolled his eyes, moving into the kitchen to make himself a drink. "Nothing like that, Dad. He was helping me with some homework but he fell asleep before the movie was even finished so I've just left him to it." Kurt was surprised at how easily the lie came to him, and even more surprised at how Burt seemed to just accept it.

"You haven't mentioned a Blaine before. Is he a new student at McKinley?" Kurt nodded, leaning on the counter as his father spoke. "It's nice to see you with someone new, Kurt."

"Uh… Thanks, Dad," Kurt said, frowning a little. "I'm going to go and wake Blaine up. He's been asleep for over an hour. I'll see if he wants to stay for dinner."

Burt nodded and Kurt made his way back down to his bedroom, smiling fondly at the sight of Blaine curled up, breathing softly. His shirt had risen and Kurt could see a slight slither of skin on his stomach. He made his way over to the bed and made to wake him up. But then he noticed marks on his arm. They were a purplish blue, and in the shape of fingers. It was clear Blaine had been grabbed by someone and harshly too. Kurt frowned, glancing at Blaine before reaching up and gently pulling his sleeve up so he could see more of his arm. More bruises, some a dull yellow and others a dark blue. Some of these were obviously older than others, and his bruises seemed to date back weeks.

Alarm bells started to ring in Kurt's head.  _Red fucking flag_. The bruises covered his upper arms and they looked painful. He glanced at the exposed skin of Blaine's stomach, biting his lip and carefully reaching for the hem of his shirt. Pulling it up made Kurt sick to his stomach because there were more marks on his skin, bruises, cuts, even welts. And he didn't like to think about it, but there were definitely some scars there.

Blaine stirred a little and Kurt was letting go of his shirt immediately. He had to ask him about this. Something was clearly going on with him and Kurt had to help. But it was a delicate situation and god, Kurt wasn't very good with those. No, he wouldn't let him know just yet. Kurt made his decision then and there – this was clearly abuse, so he'd do a little research on it to see how he could help. He didn't like to assume, but judging from his first impression of Blaine, it was the guy who had been yelling at him in the car. It had to be, right? But he couldn't let him know just yet.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, reaching for his shoulder and giving him a gentle shake. "Blaine, wake up. You fell asleep." The other boy blinked his eyes open, clearly disoriented. Kurt couldn't help but smile. But then the smile was wiped from his face after Blaine sat bolt upright. "Woah, calm down. You just fell asleep for an hour. Maybe two, I don't know. I wasn't keeping count. You hungry?"

"T-Two hours?" Blaine said sharply, reaching for his phone to look at the time. Kurt didn't quite understand what had gotten him so panicked. It wasn't anything to do with his bruises, was it? "I have to go, crap. Oh my god. I shouldn't have come here."

"Blaine, calm down for me, it's okay. You just dozed off while we were watching some musical, I forgot the name. I can make you dinner but if not, I can drive you home."

"No! No, it's okay," Blaine was saying, gathering his belongings with trembling hands. "I… I mean, t-thank you, but I really have to go. I c-can walk, I don't live far from here."

Kurt reached for Blaine to try and stop him but he pulled away, shaking his head. It was with another apology that Blaine ran from his room, not looking back. Kurt blinked in surprise as he heard the front door slam. There were footsteps and his father appeared, looking confused as he spoke. "What happened? Is Blaine not staying for dinner? He looked upset."

"I… I don't know." Kurt's voice was a little shaky as he tried to process what had just happened. "I think something is going on with him. Dad… Can I have some advice?"

 

* * *

 

The house was silent. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe his father had worked late and his was just his mom home. There was still a chance he could get away with this and he wouldn't get into trouble for not coming home immediately after school. Blaine closed the front door quietly, taking his shoes and jacket off and placing them where he usually would. Hopefully his father would have no idea he'd been late home. Maybe he really could get away with this. That was what he thought as he moved towards the stairs, hoping to see his mom.

"And where  _exactly_  have you been?"

Blaine's heart sank at those six words. His father was stood in the doorway to his office, his face thunderous. The belt was already off and in his hands. It was clear he'd been waiting for a while and Blaine knew just how much trouble he was in. He opened his mouth to reply but his father just held a hand up to stop him.

"Inside. Now."

He knew better than to argue. With his head bowed, Blaine stepped into the office, flinching as the door slammed closed behind him. The silence was killing him and for some reason, it just seemed to make everything worse. Michael Anderson moved to sit behind his desk, watching his son carefully. Blaine remained standing, head bowed a little as he waited for him to speak. He didn't want to anger him by speaking first.

"Blaine, please tell me, do you remember our conversation regarding your transfer to McKinley High?" His father's voice was calm and quiet. It just scared Blaine even more but regardless, he nodded at the question. "And do you remember what I said regarding what happens after school?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Blaine said in a shaky voice. "You said I was to come home immediately after class unless I joined any extra curriculars that you approve of."

"That's correct. So, Blaine, tell me. Why did you not come home after school?" At Blaine's silence, Michael stood up. "Does it have to do with the phone call I received in the office today?" Blaine's head shot up, his heart hammering. "Oh yes, Blaine. I know all about you skipping class. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was? I had to sit there and listen to some stupid woman question why you hadn't showed up to gym class on your  _first week_."

"S-Sir, it wasn't like that-"

"Do you like being punished, is that it?" Michael said, raising his voice to cut Blaine off. "Do you just enjoy me having to beat you senseless? Adding more bruises to your body? Are you just incompetent? Or do you think I'm stupid enough not to find out?"

"No! No, sir, I don't think you're stupid at all. I'm sorry. I w-went to a friend's house to help him with his homework and we lost track of time."

Blaine regretted his words as soon as he saw Michael's expression. His father's hands were shaking as he gripped the belt tighter, pushing Blaine roughly. "You went to a boy's house instead of attending class? You fucking little whore," he spat, holding Blaine against the wall by his throat. "You disgusting little faggot. I swear to god, you'll regret even meeting that homo!"

It seemed to go on for hours. But over the years, Blaine had learned how to deal with it. He held his tears in, knowing they just made his father even angrier. He couldn't cry, because that'd give him even more reason to hurt him. No, Blaine had to keep this to himself. For now, at least. Every hit, every punch and every time the belt met his bare skin, Blaine held in the sobs that wanted to escape because he couldn't let his father see him cry.

By the time he was finished, Blaine was a wreck. Some tears had escaped, though he'd managed to stay silent so his father didn't see. Michael told him to go to his room and Blaine nodded, making his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. His mother was sat on his bed waiting for him. She had fresh bruising on her face, the black eye harsh against her pale skin. Blaine moved to sit next to her, swallowing hard. Lyra Anderson smiled at him sadly, holding her arms out and reaching for her son.

It was this movement that broke Blaine. As soon as he was in his mom's arms, he began to cry, holding her close as he let it all go. Lyra shushed him gently, running her fingers through his curls and humming softly to him. Blaine knew he had to do something because they couldn't keep living like this. He had to try and get out of there and take his mom with him so they could both be happy and so he could get her the help she needed. But right now? They were stuck in this hell.


End file.
